


Song of Sweet Surrender

by Dragons4ever



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Daddy!Soul, F/M, Gen, Lullabies, Mama!Maka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons4ever/pseuds/Dragons4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really won't miss these sleepless nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This was written just after chapter 110 of the manga happened. The fandom was crying so I decided to write Daddy!Soul to cheer people up (and also because it's cute as fuck).  
> Enjoy!

They were never gonna get used to the crying. Just like his wife, Soul’s daughter had a good set of lungs on her.

Maka curled up into the foetal position out of sheer exhaustion, before she got out of bed to deal with their bawling newborn. Soul groaned as her screaming only intensified. He could feel the desperation rolling off his meister’s soul and from the multitude of baby books he had read in preparation of becoming a father, he knew Maka’s distress was only making the baby more upset.

He rolled out of bed and padded into the nursery across the hall. He watched Maka trying to settle the baby nestled against her shoulder for a couple of moments before finally intervening. Soul shuffled over to his wife and held out his hands to take the baby. Maka smiled slightly in thanks as he adjusted the squirming infant in his arms.

“Go back to bed,” he told her, watching as she pressed a soft kiss to their daughter’s head downy-haired and left to try and sleep.

Soul sat down on the rocking chair set up in the corner of the pastel coloured room and began to gently rock back and forth to try and soothe the child in his arms.

“Hey kid, it isn’t cool to keep screaming like this. You should go to sleep now, “ he murmured. “Your Mama and I need some rest too y’know.”

When she continued to bawl her tiny eyes out, Soul decided it was time to take drastic measures.

As an Evans, he was not only required to chose an instrument with which he would excel, but to also be able to use the one instrument everyone is born with: his voice. Though he had given up professional singing when he started at the DWMA, he knew he still had a killer voice from all the secret shower solos. And now he decided it was time to utilize that cool voice of his in hopes it would finally make his daughter quite down.

He chose an old Italian lullaby he had been made to learn as a boy, and had never quite forgotten, and began to sing softly. His voice was normally deep, but it reached an even deeper purr as he sang.

The baby tucked against his chest started to settle down, her impressive shrieking turning into soft hiccups before she began to yawn. Soul adjusted his arms so he was cradling her and kept singing gently till his baby girl was fast asleep in his arms.

He smiled down at her serene face. She looked a lot like Maka when she slept, all calm and peaceful, like the world’s worries couldn’t touch her. He wanted to keep her like that. Already, he didn’t want his little girl to grown up.

Although, he thought as he set the baby back in her crib, he wouldn’t miss these nights. Once she hit a year old, these sleepless nights should stop and he would finally be able to get a full night’s sleep.

Soul sighed when he crawled back into bed, allowing the mattress to suck him in for some much needed rest. He wrapped his arm around Maka’s waist and pulled her close enough so that he could press his face into her hair. She giggle softly and pressed a light kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“That was very cool of you, Papa,” she murmured. “I didn’t know you could sing.”

He smirked. “I’m a man of many talents.”

She hummed and turned on her side so he was spooning her. “Sing for me?” she asked sleepily.

He nuzzled the nape of her neck and started singing the same lullaby as he had before. Soon enough, Maka was snoring gently and his singing trailed off as he followed her into the land of dreams.

Soul might have been more concerned about the fact that Maka would never let him forget that he could sing his daughter to sleep and that that would be the end of his manhood, but he had already destroyed that when he pulled a Spirit when his daughter was born. It was the best and most embarrassing day of his life. With hopefully more like that to come.


End file.
